User talk:Karen2310
Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 21 (22nd February 1961) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 12:58, 10 June 2009 :Thanks for all of your tidying-up - it's much appreciated. Creating some 7000 episode entry pages in nine months is bound to lead to some correcting taking place and a fresh pair of eyes is just what's needed!--Jtomlin1uk 12:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Karen, glad you like the site. Its excellent structure is all David's work and the whole thing is really coming together now but still so much to do both in terms of adding info we already have and finding new info out - I'm back at the British Newspaper Library again tomorrow leafing through yet more back issues of TV Times. If you're good at spelling and grammar corrections you have your work cut out for you here - and that's just with my contributions! Wiki is somewhat intuitive but if anything puzzles you, please don't hesitate to ask. John. --Jtomlin1uk 14:33, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Advice Karen, thanks for the e-mail. I think that there are two seperate contributors here. One of them is someone who has added an awful lot of basic actor entries to the site and he is based in New Zealand according to IP address tracing tools. We've tried to communicate with him on several occasions but he won't create a user profile. The guest cast entry for 1983 appears to be someone based in Austria but that's probably wrong, as is the guest cast entry for 1983! Tracy Langton should always be a regular character, not a guest one. I think our colleague in New Zealand, who is very assiduous in spotting new guest cast changes and quickly creating profiles for them, has done exactly that, not realising that he is reacting to a piece of semi-vandalism. I think you've done as I would have done - asking David to delete the page - and adding stubs to the other pages would be good as well. Could I ask you to keep an eye out for where he has added a category year of date of birth or death? These categories are for characters only, not actors. Thanks--Jtomlin1uk 12:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Minor characters Good question. I think I was influenced by the use of the category "1960 minor characters" and others for each year but I'm not sure any hard and fast rule has ever been devised for which should be used when. David, if you read this, any opinions?--Jtomlin1uk 16:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :It's one of those things that came about in the early days of the site because there were many big decisions to be made in a short time that not a lot of thought went into them. Every page should belong to a category, so I devised the Coronation Street characters category as a catch-all category for characters who didn't belong in any other category. I don't remember how the minor characters categories came about - I think DavidXBrunt was the one who started using them. Rather than dictate policy, I'll start a thread in the watercooler where we can discuss our ideas. David 18:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I just noticed the male/female character categories. I'll leave a message on the user's talkpage and delete the categories myself. David 23:52, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Contributions Karen, Just a note to thank you once again for the ceaseless efforts you're making to tidy up the pages and for your recent "new" contributions as well. I've got into the habit on this site of seeing a contribution from someone other than David or someone like that and thinking "Uh, oh, what's this all about" and it's great to know that you're adding stuff which I know I can read for pleasure and not with a view to correcting or worrying about it. We tend to work very much in isolation on this site, due to the nature of the web, so I thought you'd like some feedback and thanks. Best wishes. John.--Jtomlin1uk 11:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Karen, you seem to have got into the same habit as myself - there's so much to do so do something different each day and keep the variety there!--Jtomlin1uk 12:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Link Errors Where to start? I think overall I would prefer YOUR advice!! *Street|street - This is a carry-over from the official synopsis not being consistent and this lack not being noticed when uploading here. My take on this is that a reference to Coronation Street should be capitalised whereas any other (e.g. "she has been thrown out onto the street") should be in small characters - agree? *Kabin - hold my hands up here - I think I got this wrong is quite a few instances. The name of the shop is "The Kabin" and references should be spelt that way. *Eccles - you know, sometimes you just miss such a dual-meaning name and this is one of them! I suspect it would be easier to change the name of the town to Eccles (town) as there are probably far fewer than for the dog. *Frescho - nightmare reference, not helped by the official synopsis constantly changing its spelling. Agreed with your suggested spelling and all will need to be changed. --Jtomlin1uk 17:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Karen, nice to have someone new here :) Just to keep the list together I also noticed in the wanted list the following: *Jims' Cafe, where the general consensus is that it should be Jim's Cafe. TellyFan 01:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Broken redirects As far as I'm concerned a redirect for a spelling error of a name etc, should be deleted and the spelling corrected - I think I was the culprit for the original error on the spelling of Denise Welch and I hang my head in shame!! I've also replied on hotmail.--Jtomlin1uk 16:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Plugging Away Good progress! Enjoy your weekend (e-mail sent).--Jtomlin1uk 14:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations!! Karen, Thanks for the message. As I e-mailed to David earlier on, I'd completed six "On This Day" articles today, which is the most I've ever done of those as I find them SO tedious to complete, and seeing that the counter stood at 9997 I thought I'd treat myself and bag the big 10,000! I'm also 274 edits away from completing 25,000 edits on this site!--Jtomlin1uk 17:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Formatting I think with the hyphens it's whatever looks best - I must admit I've never noticed large ones in the infoboxes but I changed the cast ones because they stuck out like a sore thumb, so if you see one elsewhere that just looks wrong to you, please change it! Thanks for the congratulations - 25,000 just seems like such an incredibly large number of times to click on "Save Page" that I just wanted to shout it from the rooftops so to speak! BTW, private message sent.--Jtomlin1uk 20:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sidney Livingstone The info I added today came from a 1976 edition of the Manchester Evening News and they clearly spelt it (on this occasion, anyway) as Sidney so I think your route of keeping it that way but doing piped links when necessary is a good one. I was actually looking for any mention as to when the 1976 title sequence started but no luck today.--Jtomlin1uk 18:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Jane Hazlegrove Karen, please don't apologise! I could well be wrong. It's just that I'm at the British Library at the moment (getting 1980 cast lists!) and saw the message and it triggered a memory that Jane/Jayne's spelling of her name has caused confusion in the past - carry on editing, please!!--Jtomlin1uk 14:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Aiden/Aidan Karen, thanks so much for making all these changes today. I logged on briefly before I went out this morning and saw what had occured and thought I'd clear it up when I got home but you'd done it all before me - you're a star! I especially apologise as I think I'm the culprit who created this mismatch in the first place when I created the episode pages so a huge "Sorry" from me. John.--Jtomlin1uk 17:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Congrats Hi Karen, just wanted to say well done on becoming the all-time third biggest contributor to this site! You make a far better third member of the team here than I could ever have hoped to have been. I'm only the 9th biggest contributor lol (though I think I used to be 7th!). By the way, off-topic I know, but do you happen to be a Doctor Who viewer as well? TellyFan 23:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Defaultsorts Thanks for those defaultsorts - I keep forgetting those darned things!--Jtomlin1uk 15:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I've quite enjoyed the past couple of days. Instead of wondering what to do next and being tempted (or dismayed) by so many choices, I'm just working my way backwards from the end of the "wanted pages" list and seeing where it takes me next - whether it be character, actor, place and any year from the programme's history. It keeps the interest level up instead of repeating tasks or having to concentrate on one big article.--Jtomlin1uk 15:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Nice to see you here again!--Jtomlin1uk 16:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I did thank you. I was up in Manchester and, while on the way to see a friend, stopped off to see the site of Archie Street and the location of the 1969 Title sequence. Never seen either place before. I take it the job's going well?--Jtomlin1uk 16:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I thought I'd drop by and say welcome back too! David 18:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back again!--Jtomlin1uk 11:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Tony Gordon I just want to say thank you for your help on the Tony Gordon page, I am really grateful. (CallumFreeman 22:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Deletion Done!--Jtomlin1uk 18:09, July 10, 2010 (UTC) good to see you Hi. It is good to have someone else looking out for grammar and spelling. Thanks for all your contributions. Derekbd 18:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you back! Hope you're keeping well!--Jtomlin1uk 22:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Karen, Sorry for the delay in replying - I've been away for Easter. Thanks for the heads up and the page has been deleted. Also many thanks for your continued tidy-ups on the pages!--Jtomlin1uk 14:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Very nice, thank you. Up to Manchester and back on Monday and then into the BFI on Tuesday with David to see some vintage episodes from 1970 to 1974!--Jtomlin1uk 00:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Characters Karen, In additon to your valuable work in clearing up spelling and grammar, thanks so much for "dipping your toe in the water" and starting to create character pages. Good ones can be quite time consuming to do - and yours are good and very much appreciated! John--Jtomlin1uk 09:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 2006 Karen, Thanks so much for your work on the standardisation of episodes in 2006 with cast reordering and infoboxes. I've concentrated a lot myself recently on this decade after, I admit, neglecting it a lot before then in favour of earlier periods and there is SO much to do so any help to the high standard that you achieve is more than welcome. Could I ask a favour? I have some "Full list of appearances" pages on the go for this period and if you come across an episode in which you have to either add a character or mark them as "Credited but did not appear", could you alert me in order that I can change my spreadsheets in progress? Many thanks. John. --Jtomlin1uk 20:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bit of mystery about Nathan! IMDB says Cooper while wikipedia says Harding! I'll contact ITV on Monday and ask what they say it should be. There are many episodes, even up to the present day, where the credits don't reflect what was seen on screen. Our template is that we say (Uncredited) within the regular cast if they are seen and not credited and add a note at the bottom (but above the viewing figure) which says "Ken Barlow (William Roache) was credited but does not appear" when the converse is true.--Jtomlin1uk 21:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Forgot to add - almost without exception, the production crew remain the same for a week under single director. Therefore if you have credits for all but the final episode of the week, then the crew will be the same for that final episode, provided the director is the same. I've found one possible exception to this rule so far (the final episode of 1991 and the first two of 1992) and I'm having that checked soon.--Jtomlin1uk 21:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you!--Jtomlin1uk 13:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again - All extremely useful stuff! ITV2 showings are a minefield in themselves. I've been spending a lot of Saturdays recently at the British Newspaper Library going through back issues of TV Times trying to get a complete listing of omnibus showings on ITV1 and ITV2 and, while getting there slowly (up to 2002 now), it can present a very confusing picture! On a related subject, I maintain a spreadsheet of episodes where the cast lists have been verified by someone actually seeing the episode as opposed to getting from TV Times or ITN source. Can I take it that you've seen all of 2006 up to midway point? Are there are any gaps?--Jtomlin1uk 19:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Kate Anthony HI Karen, I've never contacted anyone before so I hope this is the right thing to do. I seem to have the Kate Anthony changes I make reverted back. I would just like to make it clear that my edits were absolutely accurate. Kate's DOB is 11th April 1964 and she was born in Leeds. The info on IMBD and other sites etc are not right. She is also filming Corrie at the mo before going to the The Lowry Theatre to do a new play - All The Way Home and then into Panto at Buxton. I hope this is helpful and that it can be kept in next time I add something. Regards, Gary Pipelinks I only changed the link it will still appear as Xin Chiang but link to Xin Proctor. Notdoppler 19:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) 2006 - July 2007 The break was great, thanks! Although hot - 39 degrees on one day! Thanks so much for the detailed and careful work on the casts for 2006 and 2007 that you've done - it's good to know we can "lock" them down as accurate and complete.--Jtomlin1uk 20:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Transmitted episodes Where do you watch the transmitted episodes from 2006 to 2008 that you have been using to reorder cast? Notdoppler 09:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :What is the name of the DVDs. I want them! Notdoppler 09:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Lucky you lol. I think you can get most of them on the internet anyway -_- Notdoppler 09:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Old Coronation St Episodes Dear Karen2310, I'm a massive Corrie fan and am very impressed with how brilliant the site is - well done!!! A great resource for Coronation St. I have lots of old Coronation St episodes and was wondering if you had any episodes to swap with me as I heard from someone that one of the admin has a near complete collection of Coronation St. Happy to help you with any episodes you are looking for too. I would be very grateful if you could send me an email on the address below so we can discuss it further: georgepedrick@aol.com Many Thanks New episodes Hi Karen, thanks for correcting the new episode articles I've made - I am just getting the hang of it so there is some tweaks! Notdoppler 08:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I noticed you have changed some of the character list of appearances on character articles into two rows instead of four. How do you know which format to use and when? Notdoppler 09:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you mean have it like "Thu 14th Mar" like in the list of appearances pages? That would mean "Thu 14th Mar 2011" because the lists aren't split into years when together with the character page (I hope you understand what I'm saying!). Also, could you check out and possibly respond to the discussion I've started here regarding the topic. Notdoppler 11:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I replied back also. Sadly, our idea didn't work when I tested it :( Notdoppler 12:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm gutted now lol. I also tried it out. There's only one way it'll work and that's dropping the actual episode number (as in main character pages) and just linking it like this: 26th Mar 2010 (I). I suppose the best thing is leave them all for now and again, get some clarification/uniformity. Karen2310 12:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC)